Harry Potter and the Hormonal 4th Year
by VenomBat22
Summary: During his 4th year at Hogwarts, Harry see's the females of the school in a new light, along with being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Harem. M for sex and possible language
1. Chapter 1 - Breakfast

*Now, with this new story, I decided to jump back into the the regular books, but you will notice changes in characters and relationships. And yes, its another Harry harem. Follows the same story as the book, but with changes. Also, it starts after Harry arrives at the Burrow, so no Dursleys :) JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter. Long live JK Rowling! Hope you enjoy!

When Harry awoke from the dream, he woke up sweating. He had been having the same dream for weeks and it made him scared. In the dream, he saw an old man walking up the steps of an old home. As the old man stood there at the top, he listened to people. One was called Wormtail, the other was a man in black, and the final one was as pale as the moon. A snake would slither by his leg, scaring him. The snake would approach the pale white figure and speak in an unknown language. The last thing Harry would see, was a flash of green light.

"Harry?" asked a friendly voice. "You okay Harry?"

Harry Potter looked up to see the friendly face of Hermione Granger, his friend since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside him was Ron Weasley, another one of his friends, who was still sleeping; snoring even.

"Hermione... bad dream."

"The same one, isn't it? The one with Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, get up. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast ready." she turned to the sleeping Ron. She grabbed Harry's pillow and smacked Ron in the face with it, waking him up.

"What the bloody hell?! What you do that for?!" yelled Ron.

"Had to get your ass up somehow! Your mum has breakfast ready!" she yelled at him before leaving.

"What the fuck did you do to upset her?" Harry asked.

"I don-" he stopped and thought. "Bloody hell! I forgot our two month anniversary yesterday! Oh shit..."

"Dude, how can can you do something like that?"

"I don't know man. I honestly don't know."

When they got dressed, they arrived downstairs to see pancakes, orange juice, bacon, and sausage waiting for them at the table. Sitting there was Ginny, Ron's younger sister, the twins Fred and George, Hermione, Percy, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys, better get some breakfast before its all gone!" said Mrs. Weasley happily.

They both sat down without a word. Ron sat by Ginny, who was sitting by Hermione. The bushy haired Gryffindor gave Ron evil looks. Harry was happy he wasn't in a relationship, despite having strong feelings for Ginny and being the Boy Who Lived. After breakfast, the kids grabbed their bags and hoisted them up onto their backs and set off for the outdoors.

Today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup. This year, it was Ireland against Bulgaria. Normally, the Weasley's would cheer on Ireland, but Ron had a thing for a Bulgarian player named Viktor Krum, who also happened to still be a student at Durmstrang. Last year, the match went on for five days and Percy was concerned about his work at the Ministry bneing delayed of the match went on for that long. As they walked through the woods, Harry paced forward to Ginny as Ron and Hermione were arguing.

"Can you believe them?" asked Ginny. "Arguing about a little anniversary. Hell, they haven't been together that long!"

"Two months." added Harry.

"Exactly! No need to be fussy over something like that."

"Yeah, I guess..." he said quietly.

"You okay Harry?"

"Fine," he lied.

"Harry James Potter, I've known you since I told you 'good luck' at Kings Cross when you were just a First Year! Since then, I've come to known you and I know when you are lying!"

"It's kinda embarrassing really, to be honest."

"Tell me or I will get Fred and George to force it out of you."

"Fine, fine!" said Harry, not wanting to be pranked by the twins. "It's just... looking at Ron and Hermione, I can't help but feel jealous. They have a rocky, but good relationship and I haven't even kissed a girl before."

"Really?" she asked, being very interested. "Why not? I'm sure being the one who destroyed You-Know-Who, I'd expect you get a lot of females coming at you."

"Not really." he admitted. "I'm just scared to talk to girls that's all."

"You talk to me and Hermione."

"That's 'cause you two are my friends. I'm good around friends. When asking them out directly, that's where it gets a little hard for me."

"Well, maybe this school year will be different."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"ARTHUR!" shouted a voice.

They all looked and saw a short man with glasses walking toward them with a tall, handsome teenage boy. Mr. Weasley shook the mans hand and laughed.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory. He works with me at the Ministry." he looked at the boy. "And this strapping man must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes sir," answered Cedric, who took Arthur's hand and shook it.

"Come!" said Amos. "We have to get to the Portkey quickly!"

As they walked, Amos was conversing with the group.

"You know Arthur, I was telling me wife the other night that Ced will have a story to tell his children one day." said Amos.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"The story of how Cedric beat Harry Potter!"

"Dad," started Cedric. "He fell off his broom. It was during the Dem-"

"My son, always being modest!"

The trio and Ginny didn't want to argue, but knew it was the Dementors fault. They had been around Hogwarts during the Sirius Black escapade, but were back at Azkaban, the wizard prison. Nowadays, Sirius is still on the run, but with Buckbeak the Hippogriff by his side. Occasionally he sends letters, but only in emergencies.

When they reached the top of the hill, Harry was confused on why everyone began circling around an old boot. George explained it was a Portkey, an item that could transport you anywhere, as long as it was enchanted. Using one finger, they each touched the boot and were swooped away. Before long, they landed on another hill, but this overlooked a wide camping site with a Quidditch Stadium in the distance.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" said Mr. Weasley.

They began walking through the crowds, seeing all kinds of witches and wizards who came for the big game. Along the way, they saw Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, and a few other friends of theirs. Reaching their tent, Mr. Weasley instructed them to enter. Harry entered and saw amazed that it was far bigger inside then outside.

"I love magic!" he said to himself.

"Well, pick a bunk and unpack you lot!" said Mr. Weasley.

"I call the top!" shouted Fred.

"I call bottom!" yelled Ginny.

"You would, wouldn't you, Gin?" smirked George.

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"Kids, the match starts in a few hours, so get situated, grab a bite, explore, and meet back here half an hour before hand, got it?"

They all nodded. Everyone left... except for Harry and Hermione.

*Now, I bet you can expect whats gonna happen next. Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my new Potter story. Hope I can upload when I can. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Innocence Lost

When everyone had left, Hermione got up and sat by Harry on the couch. She crossed her sexy long legs, causing Harry to get an instant erection. He gulped and sat there in silence. Harry had never been alone with a female before and he was super nervous. Still, he couldn't get his eyes off of her legs. Hermione noticed this and decided to break the ice.

"Harry-"

"Yes?" he said quickly in surprise.

"Are you okay?" she asked, already knowing.

"Yeah," he said, averting his eyes. "So, what was up this morning with you and Ron?"

"Oh, he was being a complete arse! Forgot our fucking anniversary!"

"Oh yeah, he said something about that after you wailed on his with the pillow."

"Bastard deserved it! I don't know why I put up with him and his stupid arse!"

"Ever think of finding someone new? Someone who won't forget important days like that?"

"No, to be honest. I love him to death, but he can so incompetent sometimes."

"Wish I could help, Hermione."

"You can, actually." she said, turning her head to him and smiling. "I saw yous taring at my legs Harry."

"Y-Y-You did?" he said with a dry mouth. "I-I was just, um..."

"No need to lie." she said, crawling to him as he backed away. "I find it a turn on."

"Y-You do?"

"Indeed," Harry was at the end of the couch and Hermione was right on top of him. "Now, how about I show you what a real woman is and I turn you into a man?" she asked, taking her hand and touching his groin.

"W-What abou-"

"They will be gone for a few hours. And Ron doesn't need to know. This'll be our sexy little secret, okay?"

"Okay," he said, finally giving in.

Hermione smiled, closed her eyes, and began making out with him. Never did he think that Hermione Jean Granger would be his first kiss. The kiss was deep, passionate, and very hot. He didn't care if he was betraying his best friend. It was to be just a one time thing and Harry would not forget this moment. Her lips were warm and soft. They even had a peculiar taste, like cherry or orange.

Harry closed his eyes and let his hands wander. They cruised her bare belly, her back, her ass, and her long legs. As he was enjoying the feel of her body, he noticed something odd. Hermione had stuck her tongue into his mouth and was wrestling with his own tongue. It was a weird feeling, but he enjoyed it. Since it seemed so easy, he began moving his tongue around with hers, making her chuckle and deepen the kissing.

She soon moved back, thin bits of slobber came from their mouths. Hermione wiped her mouth before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. Harry saw that she wore a pink bra and had a size B breast. Not the biggest, but he could have fun. She moved her hands behind her back and undid her bra, also tossing it to the floor. Her pink nipples were hard and Harry instantly grew harder. She could feel it under her, so she investigated.

Hermione got off him and looked down at his shorts. Smiling evilly, she forced them down along with his boxers, revealing his six inch erection. Even Hermione was surprised on how big her was, stating that he was bigger then Ron. Harry smiled at that statement, but turned to gasping as she instantly began blowing him. Her hair was off to the side and she was working her own personal magic on him.

"Jesus Hermione! That feels so fucking good!"

She was so deep into what she was doing, that she didn't hear him. Up and down she went, sucking with every movement. Her tongue made its own movements as she blew. Those movements alone made his moan loud. He laid his head back and soaked in that pleasure. Harry wasn't sure on how many times her and Ron had sex, but it must have been a lot. Soon, she moved her head up and licked her lips.

Hermione crawled onto him and placed her tits in his face, advising him to start playing and licking them. He did as she wanted and couldn't be happier. As she enjoyed what Harry was doing, she move done of her hands down her pants and started fingering herself. Hermione was exceptionally horny, so she had hims top. Standing up, she unbuttoned her shorts and let them drop, followed by her panties. Stepping out of them, she was completely naked to him and it was a gorgeous sight.

"Damn Hermione, you are so fucking gorgeous!"

"I know." she smirked.

She got back onto the couch and positioned herself in front of him, her wet pussy hovering over his member. Harry was about to lose his virginity to one of his best friends. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. Maybe with this, he could be confident and ask girls out. Maybe Ginny. Maybe Hermione. Slowly she descended on him. Now, Hermione had taken Harry's virginity. She moaned louder the deeper she felt him inside her. Before long, he had hit the back of her vagina and felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

Then, she started to move up and down, her hands pushing against his chest. Harry watched as she gained speed, bouncing herself on him. Her small breasts swayed and jiggled much to Harry's liking. Her bushy hair began getting frizzy from all the sex that was going on. The more she bounced, the hotter she got. Harry sat up and placed a hand around her, pulling her close as she moved. His hands then began moving and he cupped her ass cheeks.

Her ass was big for her age, being only 14 years old. He squeezed them, causing her to giggle and moan. After they kissed for a second, Harry pushed them down so that he was on top. He pinned her hands to the couch and started thrusting into her at a normal speed. He stared at her as he moved. She was looking beautiful; more beautiful then he gave her credit for. Harry wondered why Ron would be stupid when it came to her. Hermione was an amazing, smart, and funny girl and he was very lucky to be able to have sex with her.

"Harry..." she panted. "Don't stop. Please... don't."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping."

As he continued, she wrapped her sexy legs around him to keep him inside. With being pinned, all he could do was thrust as hard as he could, hoping to hit her G-Spot and make her feel good. The harder he tried, the more pleasurable it got for them both. Hermione was screaming from pleasure for almost a few minutes.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Yes! Oh fuck! Harder Harry! Please! Ohhhhhh FUCK!"

He slowed down before taking himself out. He flipped her over and had her raise her ass. She did so, anticipating anal. Hermione was wrong however. After spanking her a few times, he went into her pussy again and began doing her doggy. Harry grabbed her hips and thrusted fast and hard, causing his lover to groan.

He continued spanking her and humping her for the next few minutes. Curses and moans escaped both their mouths and it was the most pleasure either one had ever felt. Within a few more thrusts and Hermione's constant desire for him to finish, he did so. Stream after stream of cum erupted out of him and began filling her up. She gasped as she felt his seed enter her. Hermione fell onto her stomach and Harry collapsed on top of her.

"Hermione, that was..."

"Exhilarating?"

"Fucking amazing!"

"It was, wasn't it?" they cuddled for a few moments before Hermione sighed. "We better get dressed. The others will want to know what we've been up to."

As they started dressing, Hermione smiled.

"You know, when you wanted me to lift my ass, I was hoping you were going to anal me."

"Really? You're into that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah. I asked Ron to do it, but he finds it gross."

"Maybe if we have sex again sometime I can."

"Maybe." she said, winking at him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Quidditch World Cup

When the group met up hours later, it was awkward for Harry and Hermione. Ron gave his girlfriend a kiss and Harry could tell she was somewhat disgusted by it. He shrugged it off and stayed near them as they made their way up to the stadium. It was a long way to the stadium, but they made it their faster then they had hoped.

Inside, they went and made their way to their seats, which was at the top of the stadium, thus having a great view of the game. Along the way, they were halted and scorned by Harry's enemy: Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Evening Mr. Potter." greeted Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy..." he said sarcastically.

From behind them, Ron had managed to get through the crowd and join the family.

"Blimey Dad, how far up are we?"

"Well, put it this way..." began Lucius. "if it rains, you'll be the first to know."

"Father and I are in the Ministers box." gloated Draco. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

"Don't boast Draco!" said Lucius as he shoved his cane into his sons stomach. "There's no need with these people." As they started to Leave, Lucius put his cane against Harry's arm. "Do you enjoy yourselves won't you?" he paused. "While you can..." he let go and proceeded away from them.

Aside from his thoughts about Hermione, he overheard Fred and George making a bet with Ludo Bagman, an old retired Quidditch expert. The two bet that Ireland would win, but Krum catches the Golden Snitch. Ludo accepted, knowing he would win. Arthur was able to get them away from Ludo and the group finally made it to the top of the stadium, await for the match to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." announced Minister Fudge. "Welcome to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Without a moment to lose, let me introduce the Bulgarian mascots!"

The crowd gazed and saw hundreds of beautiful women come onto the field and dance around, arousing the males of the audience. Harry was confused, but was set straight by Ron, who said they were Veela.

"And now," shouted Fudge. "The Ireland mascots!"

The Ireland mascots were Leprechauns, but they started out as a comet, which turned into a rainbow cloud, sprouting golden coins. Many crowd members were fighting over the gold, which made a girl next to Harry laugh. He turned and saw his Quidditch team mate, Katie Bell.

"Katie!" he said in surprise. "I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Fine. Here with your parents?"

"Yeah, but they are getting drinks at the moment."

"Nice. I'm here with Hermione and the Weasley's, obviously." he laughed.

"I see that." she giggled. Her smile turned to a frown as she looked. Her parents were coming back. "After the match, come by my tent in Sector J. I'm in the brown tent. My parents don't bother me, so we can talk in private without being disturbed." she winked at him before going to her parents.

Harry blushed deep red, which Hermione noticed.

"Was that Katie Bell?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "She's here with her parents."

"What she want?"

"Just wanted to say hi an-" he paused as he stared below him. "Dobby?!"

"I am not Dobby, sir, but I knows him!" said a house elf sitting below him. "I am Winky."

"Winky? Well... pleasure to meet you."

"And you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and slayer of the Dark Lord."

"Yeah, I am. How is Dobby?"

"Great sir! But I think freedom has gone to Dobby's head."

"Why you say that?"

"Ideas above his station, sir."

"Huh?"

"he wants payed for his work? Well, why isn't he?"

"We house elves don't get paid, no, no, no! I tells Dobby that he needs to find a family and settle down. Dobby gets into high jinks and its unfitting for a house elf."

"Sounds to me that he's having fun."

"House elves don't have fun, Harry Potter sir. They do as they are told... and Master send me to the top box to save him a seat. Winky is awfully afraid of heights!" she shrieked as she put her hands over her eyes and began crying.

"Poor thing." said Hermione as Harry turned back.

"So, that was a house elf?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "Weird things aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder." said Harry truthfully.

As the game began, the Ireland team soured into the arena, prompting Fred and George to get excited.

"There's Connolly! Ryan! Troy!" shouted Fred.

"Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Lynch!" shouted George.

The Bulgarian team came suddenly into the arena, shocking and causing screams of amazement at them. The only member of the team who was recognized by nearly everyone, was Viktor Krum, widely considered the best Seeker in the game. When the game started, it got intense. The Quaffle went flying before Moran got the first shot.

After nearly an hour or two of intense Quidditch, it was over. The game was over and Ireland had won, but Krum caught the Snitch. When Ludo Bagman paid Fred and George. When they returned to the tents, Harry decided to go outside for some air, but Hermione followed.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just getting some air."

"You are a real bad liar. Tell me, what is it?"

"Katie wanted to talk to me in her tent."

"Katie Bell wants to talk to you in her tent?"

"Yeah, jealous?" he chuckled.

"For one, what we had was a one time thing... maybe. Second, she just wants you in her bed."

"More reason for me to get over there."

"Just be careful. I hear rumors a few weeks before the Dementor incident, that Katie slept around on Oliver countless times."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She slept with Lee, Fred, George, Flint, Percy, all while dating Oliver."

"Damn! She really is a whore!"

"Yeah, but just be careful. If she asks to date you, say no. I don't want to see my best friend-"

"And lover." he winked. Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

"Fuck you, Harry! I don't want to see you cheated on!"

"Okay Hermione, I'll be careful around Katie. No need to hit me and injure my bloody arm!"

"Sorry," she lied. "Look, I'm still with Ron and what we had was a fling! A booty call! A one night stand or howvere the Americans ay it."

"But...?"

"You will always be my friend and I don't want thing to ge weird between us. You can fantasize about us if you wish, but officially, we will never be together. I love Ron to death. That's how its gonna be."

"Even if he forgets your anniversary again?"

"Maybe,"

"Girls who stay with men they can't stand are idiots. Its not love, its stupidity."

"Fuck you Harry! Now, go fuck Katie Bell and I don't give a bloody fuck if you start dating her! You are an ass Harry Potter! A complete ass!"

When she left, harry shrugged it off and set out to possibly have sex in Katie Bell's tent.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alone with Katie

Making his way through crowds of people celebrating Ireland's victory, Harry eventually made it to Katie's tent. Walking inside, he saw her in her underclothes, a sign she was ready for bed. She wore a black tank top, low level socks, and pink shorts. Her C sized breasts were nothing to be ashamed of and this made Harry hard.

"Hello Harry." smiled Katie.

"Hey there Katie." he blushed.

"You like what you see?" she said crossing her tan legs.

He looked around. Her personal tent held a decent sized bed, a desk, closet, and a few posters of Ireland, her favorite Quidditch team. His eyes could not turn from both her legs and her cleavage, which was sticking out in his mind. Seeing Hermione naked made him imagine what Katie looked like under those clothes.

"Yeah, it's a nice room." he said innocently.

"I was talking about me."

Harry nodded slowly. The tan Gryffindor Chaser got up from her bed and walked sexy like toward him, making him nervous. She put her arms around him and felt his messy black hair while taking off his glasses.

"You look better without them Harry. You have the most gorgeous green eyes."

"Thank you." he said nervously.

"It's a shame most girls don't stop to see that. That's what I've always found interesting about you Harry."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Ever been with a girl Harry?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Who? I want to know."

"Hermione,"

"Granger?" she asked in shock. "That bushy haired book worm?"

"Yeah." he smiled. "She took my virginity this morning."

"Really?" he looked away and thought. "I thought she was dating Ron Weasley?"

"She is."

"So she cheated on him with you?"

"Obviously," he chuckled.

"Interesting..." she schemed. "Very interesting... You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I never really liked her. Always seemed like a smart ass. How about you take me to bed and forget about her? Just for tonight?"

"I-I'd be glad to Katie." he stuttered.

Katie smiled, took his hand, and walked them to her bed. She had him sit down and began undressing. First, she removed her tank top, revealing her bare breasts and their magnificence. Throwing it to the ground, she proceeded by slowly taking off her shorts and letting them drop to the ground. Katie stepped out of the and started walking to him, his eyes looking up and down every second as her body swayed and moved with each step.

Stopping in front of him, she smiled and crouched down til she was on her knees. Harry watched as she started removing his button and moving the zipper down on his pants. He licked his lips and was just mesmerized by her beauty. When she pulled his pants and boxers down, his erected cock popped out, looking delicious to her.

"My, you are really big. Bigger then Oliver ever was despite his attempts to get bigger."

He was speechless at this point. Katie did not waste any time as she opened her mouth and went down on him. Harry watched his cock disappear in seconds and into the mouth of one of the hottest Chasers on his team. She was no stranger to blowjobs and was an expert at it. He leaned his head back she sucked and bobbed her head up and down, making this as pleasurable as she could. Harry grasped the sheets of the bed as the feeling got better and better.

Nearly a minute later, Katie stopped and rose her head. She crawled onto the bed, turned on her back, and spread her legs, revealing her pussy, which looked kind of wet. Harry got the hint and dove down to the special place between her sexy legs. He had never licked a girls vagina before, but he didn't let that stop him. Inching closer, he stuck out his tongue and began moving it up and down against her folds. She moaned a little, but it wasn't enough.

Harry knew he wanted to please her and was about to do just that. Using quick movements, his tongue moved up and down at a faster pace, pleasing Katie. Her moans got louder the faster he licked her sweet area. Soon, he made it better by inserting two fingers into her, making her moan the loudest he ever heard. In and out they went and Katie was getting excited.

She was moaning his name, demanding more, which he delivered by thrusting his fingers and licking her. When she reached the point of orgasm, she had him stop.

"Harry, I want us to come together when you fuck me." she said.

"Okay," he smiled.

Katie stayed where she was and kept her legs spread. Harry got on his knees and inched forward, his erection standing at attention. When he was close as possible, he started pushing his tip into her, causing her to groan and bit her lip. Without hesitation, Katie wrapped her legs around him and pushed him all the way in, causing her great pleasure.

"Now... fuck me Harry Potter!"

Harry pinned her arms down and began pounding his lover. At first, it was pleasant, but got more and more pleasurable as it went on. Her breasts swayed and jiggled, much to his liking. Katie's eyes were closed and she was moaning every second. He bent down and began tongue kissing her, hoping her parents wouldn't hear them. Her tits brushed against his chest and he continued thrusting in her. Between the thrusting and the kisses, Katie was able to talk.

"Yes... Harry! Fuck me! Fuck me good! Right there! Oh MERLIN! YES! YES! FUCK!"

"Yeah, like that do ya Katie?" he panted.

"HARDER BABY! HARDER!"

He did just that. With all his might, he pounded her pussy with so much force, he was actually hitting her G-Spot, making her scream. He covered her mouth with his again, but she just laughed. Harry knew he was close and Katie was too. Harry asked if they could finish soon, she nodded.

"Harry, I'm close! OH FUCK!"

"I AM TOO!"

When Harry gave a final strong thrust, both screamed as both their orgasms came to light. In a surge of amazing orgasms, the two were tired and exhausted. Katie collapsed onto her bed with high amounts of cum oozing from her vagina. Harry managed to stand up normally and grab his clothes.

"Harry..." she panted. "That was... fucking incredible!"

"Thanks Katie. It was the same for me."

"We are definitely doing this again when we get to Hogwarts!"

"Definitely! Between you and Hermione, you were the best by 1000."

"Better fucking believe it!" she stayed in her bed, still naked. "You were the best I ever fucking had."

"Oliver wasn't that good?"

"He was decent. A womanizer really. Dated Angelina, then Alicia, then me. Dumped us after he fucked us. We had sex a few months into the relationship, but I cheated on him with multiple guys before. Kinda revenge thing for dumping my friends."

"Yeah, Hermione told me."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. Said that I shouldn't date you because you would cheat on me like Oliver."

"I won't if you don't give me a reason too. Would you really date me Harry?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I'm not up for dating, but I could use a fuck buddy when I'm bored while doing studying for my O.W.L.'s."

"Me?"

"Who else silly?"

"I'm game." he smiled.

*I apologize to any Katie Bell lovers, but she is gonna be a bitch in this fanfic. She causes troubles for Harry and the gang in future chapters, but Harry will get her back in a way she doesn't expect! Stay tuned!

*For anyone who wants Gabrielle in this, she will be mentioned, but in GOF, she is like 8 or nine, so no sex chapter with her. I'm not that freaky ;)

*And to anyone who puts hateful comments on my smut. I appreciate everyone's opinion, but I don't care if you hate it. I will continue to write it because I love writing and its a passion. If you don't like it, read something else. For everyone else (the people who put good comments), I will try my best to keep you entertained with these stories.

*How many of you are open to me having a Harry/Rita Skeeter in this fic? I have a potential idea for it, like she can seduce him in the broom cupboard during his interview, but I may scrap it if I don't get enough support on the idea. What you guys think?

*Finally, I need places where Harry can have sex with future girls. I already got places for Parvarti and Fleur, but I need others and I need fan ideas.


	5. Chapter 5 - Death Eater Attack

After leaving Katie Bell's tent, he readied himself for the return to the Weasley tent. Upon returning, no one seemed to notice he was gone, other then Hermione. He snuck in and joined them as if he had been there all along. Ron was still in his Ireland make up, but was praising Krum.

"There's no one like Krum!"

"Dumb Krum?" asked George.

"He's like a bird the way he flies through the wind! He's more than an athlete... he's an artist!"

"I think you're in love Ron." smirked Ginny.

"Shut up!"

Harry was enjoying the laughs when Hermione pulled him to the side and away from unsuspecting ears. She had her classic angry face on.

"Enjoy yourself did you?"

"As a matter of fact... I did!" smiled Harry.

"Are you and Katie officially dating now?"

"No, we are more like... sex buddies."

"Fuck buddies? Well, its better then dating her." she admitted. "Was I or her better?"

Harry felt super uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I think I hear Ron calling me... see ya!" as he rushed past her, she grew even more angry. She followed him out, preparing to scold him, but Mr. Weasley came back from the outside.

"We have to get out of here! NOW!"

The group quickly left the tent and noticed people screaming, flashes of green light, and masked figures causing chaos around the camp. Fire was all around them and wood was laid on the ground from the attack.

"Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!" he turned to Fred and George. "Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility!"

Mr. Weasley quickly ran off as the Twins took Ginny and headed off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed together and ducked through the area while avoiding the mysterious figures. When Ron tripped, Hermione cast a Lumos spell to see where he was. They helped him up and continued on their way. In the midst of the chaos, Harry got separated from them. When he too tripped, he lost his glasses. As he found them, a lone foot kicked him in the face and he blacked out.

When Harry awoke, the camp was black and abandoned. He could see a few dead bodies. Bodies of women, men, and children laid around the camp. It made him feel sick that someone would kill innocent people including children. He looked around for anyone, but no one was in sight. Harry was careful not to be seen if anyone indeed was still around. When he heard a twig snap, he hid behind a ruined curtain and peeked out.

He could see a man in his late twenties moving through the rubble, kicking things out of the way. The man wore a dark coat, heavy boots, and his hair was messy. He made a weird movement with his tongue every so often that it soon became annoying. The man pointed his wand upward.

"MORSMORDRE!"

A shot of light shot out and burst in the sky, creating a massive smoke skull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue. The man smiled, but was alerted to voices in the distance.

"HARRY!" shouted one voice.

"HARRY!" shouted another voice.

The man quickly vanished in sight and was gone. With hesitation, Harry got out of the curtain and headed toward the voices and was thrilled to see Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! Hermione!"

When they got together, hugs swarmed the trio. Hermione was so worried, despite her being angry with him earlier. The happiness subsided when Harry had them duck.

"STUPEFY!" shouted voices.

Near nine red shots came at them, but they ducked just in time. The shots continued for a few seconds when Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley came running to the noise.

"Stop! That's my son!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

The trio stood up and saw a group of nine Ministry men coming toward them, wands still out. The leader appeared to be a man in his fifties, sporting a bowl hat and a bushy mustache.

"Which of you conjured it?" he asked the trio.

"Crouch, are you mad?!" objected Mr. Weasley. "They're just kids!"

"You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"What crime?" asked Harry.

"Up there Harry." said Hermione. "That's the Dark Mark. It's... 'his' mark."

"Voldemort?" the group shuddered at the mention of the name. "And those figures in the masks? Were those his followers?"

"Yes," nodded Mr. Weasley. "Death Eaters.

As the rest were busy arguing with Crouch on whether or not the trio had cast the Dark Mark, another wizard who had arrived, Amos Diggory, came back from a spot filled with rubble.

"Crouch! You better come quickly!" shouted Amos as he held a wand.

"What happened?" asked a witch.

"Follow me..."

They followed until they came upon an unconscious body. It was Winky, Barty Crouch's house elf.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Unconscious," said Amos "And she was holding a wand."

Mr. Crouch seemed to not notice as a few others began whispering. Amos nudged Harry.

"Bit embarrassing really."

"Why?" Harry asked Amos.

"Are you mad?!" shouted Mr. Weasley, who just came over. "You don't honestly think a house elf cast the Mark?"

"Well, she was holding a wand." said Amos.

"What?"

"Yeah. Remember the Code for Wand Use? No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

"That's my wand!" shouted Harry.

"Pardon?" said Crouch, coming back to reality.

"I dropped in when we were all scattered."

"Then it must've found it." said Crouch.

When they woke up Winky, the interrogation had begun. They asked her where she found it, how she cast the spell, but Winky denied it all. In the end, Winky was found innocent and that the culprit had Disapparated away before Ministry officials ever arrived. When it was all over, the group returned to the Portkey and returned home. Everyone was tired, especially Harry. Mrs. Weasley was waiting outside the Burrow, looking worried.

"Oh, you're home! How was the Cup?"

"Fine," said Mr. Weasley. Until the Death Eater attack."

"The what?!" she said in a frenzy.

"It was after the Cup. We all made it, but Crouch's house elf was there... looking guilty."

"But she wasn't!" said Hermione. "She had Harry's wand, admitting she found it. She was innocent!"

"Indeed," smiled Mr. Weasley. "Then Crouch took her for questioning."

"As long as you all are okay! Especially Ginny." she said as she hugged her daughter. "Go inside and get ready for bed."

"Yes mum." Ginny said, rushing inside.

Harry went in first before everyone else and no one paid him to mind. He knew Ginny looked upset about the whole ordeal, but didn't want to upset her even more by talking, so he headed to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hogwarts Express

Days and days after the Quidditch Cup incident, it was mayhem at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley explained it in ways that made Harry and Ron scratch their heads, but Hermione understood clearly. After dealing with getting their things from Diagon Alley, Ron was picky when it came to the most recent purchase of his mother.

"What the bloody hell is this?!" he shouted, holding a rugged piece of clothing to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald, that is your dress robes for this year."

"What for?!"

"I don't know. Your list said each student was to have dress robes. I got some for Harry too."

Harry showed Ron his dress robes, but it looked more like a suit then a robe. This made Ron upset and furious.

"Why couldn't I get one like Harry?"

"Money, Ronald! And... I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!"

"It'll make me look and smell like my Great Aunt Tessy!"

"Don't mock her Ronald! She is resting peacefully in the ground miles away from here, God rest her old shriveled soul."

"Mum!" yelled Ginny. "We're gonna be late!"

"Quite right. Come you lot! Let's get going. The Hogwarts Express awaits!"

After much quarrel on the Platform and outside the train, the group got into the Hogwarts Express and found themselves a nice quiet compartment. Outside, they heard the obnoxious voice of Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch nemesis. He was talking about a wizarding school called Durmstrang and how Lucius wanted to send him there, but his mother said it was too far away. Hermione got up and closed the compartment door all the way.

"Durmstrang?" asked Harry. "That another school?"

"Yes," answered Hermione. "And its got a horrible reputation. Strongly suggests the Dark Arts."

"Where is it?" asked Ron.

"No one knows. It's a school rivalry thing Ronald. They do it so not to be found or so to protect their secrets."

"I mean, how do you hide a school like that? It's can't be bigger then Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts IS hidden, you arse! Everyone who has ever read Hogwarts: A History knows that!"

"Only you then." said Ron. "How do you hide a school?"

"It's bewitched. Muggles find it, its possibly just a bunch of old ruins with a Danger sign outside of it."

"Think Durmstrang has something like that too?"

"Possibly. Or might have Muggle repelling charms on it like the Quidditch Stadium."

"Okay. Shame Draco didn't go there. Only thing is, his mother likes him."

After a while, Neville decided to join them. As they talked about the game, Neville lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, I saw him up close from the Top Box-"

"The first and last time that'll happen in your life time Weasley." said Draco Malfoy, who just happened to overhear.

"Go eat dung Malfoy!" objected Ron.

"So, you going to enter this year? There is prize money involved and Merlin knows your family needs it."

"Enter what?"

"How about you Potter? Going to enter so you can add more fame onto your name?"

"Either explain yourself or piss off Malfoy." said Hermione angrily.

"None of you know? Seriously?! Father told me about it ages ago. He knows top people like Fudge, you know. With brothers in the Ministry, I'm surprised you don't know. Shame really. Guess your father isn't up to par with the important people." he finished before leaving with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What a nutter!" said Ron, sitting back down.

Harry watched the outside hallway and noticed Katie Bell passing. Hermione was nose deep in her book and didn't notice. Getting up, he made an excuse that he needed some air, so he left. Catching up with Katie, he dragged her to a corner and pinned her to the wall.

"So determined Harry! We aren't even at Hogwarts yet!"

"I know that. Just..."

"Couldn't stop thinking about the fucking we had?"

"Yeah," he answered truthfully.

"All right, follow me."

She took him to a closet on the train that held many of the trunks and such. Katie locked the door and told him that she was needed by Angelina and Alicia, so they had to be quick. Before he could nod, Katie was on her knees, undoing his pants and blowing his erection. Harry instantly moaned, closing his eyes and bathing in the pleasure he got days ago from the same girl.

Back and forth she moved, blowing every inch of the boy who lived. Eventually, she went deep throat, making it more pleasurable for her and him. After a few seconds, she moved back, making a popping sound as she did so. She got up and moved her shorts down, allowing for easy access and bent over. Harry felt her smooth ass and spanked her hard. She groaned quietly.

"Yeah, I've been such a bad little cub." she said.

"And what do little cubs like yourself deserve for being so bad?"

"A good hard fucking!"

Harry thrusted harder and faster, giving her what she deserved. Katie held onto a piece of luggage as he continued. Harry knew he'd be having sex with her more once Hogwarts started up again and he was thrilled about it. For a few minutes, he kept on going, skin smacking skin, he could see the ripples as he pounded Katie with all his might.

Soon, Harry moved back and had her on her knees. She opened her mouth wide as Harry started jerking himself, wanting to shoot his load into Katie's whoreish mouth. It didn't take long for that to happen as shot after shot of sperm jetted out and hit Katie in parts of her face, but some actually went into her mouth. She licked up the rest and swallowed. Katie finished by blowing him and sucking up the rest of his jizz.

"That was so good!" said Katie. "Your cum is so delicious."

She got up and got her clothes on.

"I can't wait for more of this Katie." he smiled.

"Same here." she said, kissing his lips and leaving the room.

When he got back to Ron and Hermione, they were sitting in silence. Ron was looking out the window as Hermione was reading. He got in, closed the compartment door, and sat down.

"Where did you go?" asked Ron.

"Around," said Harry. "Met up with Katie Bell and talked to her." the mention of Katie's name made Hermione jolt her head up.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"Quidditch tryouts mostly." Harry lied.

"Yeah, I bet you'll be the only one trying out for Seeker again." said Ron.

Hermione gave Harry an angry and disapproving look. Harry had a feeling that she was jealous, but why would she be? He knew she was with Ron and what they had was a fling. No feelings were involved. True that it was an incredible feeling that he lost his virginity, but the young mind of Harry couldn't figure out why she was so mad.

"How much longer til Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Few hours Ronald." she got up quickly and held out her hand. "Ron, I need to talk to you about something... privately."

He took her hand and they went out. Harry had no idea what that was about, but he didn't care. Minutes later, Ron and Hermione were in the same room Harry and Katie had been in, fucking. Their moans were very loud, but Hermione had put a Silence Charm over it so they were safe. Her anger toward Harry was clouded by the pleasure Ron was giving her.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Announcement

Arriving at Hogwarts was a great relief to Harry. Setting off the Hogwarts Express, he, Ron, and Hermione made it to the carriages and got in. Their longtime friend, Neville Longbottom, joined them as he did on the train. Neville and Ron were talking about Quidditch as Harry looked out into space and his mind began to wander.

His thoughts were in a reign of confusion. Would it be normal to fave fuck sessions with Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Slut? What would Angelina and Alicia think of this? Whatever the case, Harry decided to put his bet foot forward and worry about it when the time came. Still, he hoped this year would be a quiet one. No evil wizards, no more mentions of Voldemort, just a nice, quiet school year.

"Ahh!" yelled Ron, who had just been drenched by a water balloon.

"Peeves!" yelled a familiar voice.

Professor Minerva McGonagall came in rushing towards Peeves, the Poltergeist, Hogwarts honorary mischief maker. She slipped on some water and was about to fall when she caught onto Hermione's neck, preventing the fall.

"Sorry Miss Granger."

"It's okay Professor." said Hermione happily. They all looked up at Peeves.

"Not doing nothing!" he shouted. "Already wet, aren't you? Wheeeeeeeeee!"

"I swear Peeves, the Headmaster will hear about this!" said McGonagall.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished in thin air. Professor McGonagall gathered herself and instructed everyone to enter the Great Hall, which they did. The trio found some seats and sat down near Neville, Dean Thomas, and Seamus. As they talked with Nearly Headless Nick, the Sorting had started. When it was over, Dumbledore stood up at his golden owl podium and began.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts! First off, it is with great sadness that I must announce the Quidditch Cup will not take place this year!"

"What?!" whispered Harry, who looked to Fred and George, who too were looking shocked.

"This year, we are playing host to an eve-"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a man in a rugged coat appeared. He used a cane, had an artificial eye, and had scars upon his face. The majestic ceiling above them and began to thunder. Everyone was in fear, but the man drew his wand and shot a stray of light upward, canceling out the thunder. Afterward, the man approached the teachers table and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"May I introduce, Professor Moody, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" he said as Moody took a seat near Snape. "Now, as I was saying... this year Hogwarts will play host to a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament!"

"You're JOKING!" shouted Fred.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley. Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three school for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. The Tournament itself was disbanded over a century ago for the... death toll."

"Now, our own Ministry has decided to attempt another resurrection of it. The tournament itself will begin in October and that is when the other schools will arrive. For those of you who are curious, the other schools are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. They will arrive on Halloween and the decision on who will enter will be made then. The winner will gain eternal glory for their school and a 1000 Galleon prize.

"I'm going for it!" whispered Fred.

"As much of you are eager to enter, their has been anew rule instated by Bartimus Crouch and Minister Fudge. No one under age, that is under 17, is allowed to enter-" Dumbledore's voice was sounded out by voices of outrage. "SILENCE!" the hall went quiet. "Finally, when the other schools arrive, I hope you will show them the respect and manners we at Hogwarts expect. Now, it is bedtime. Chop chop!"

As they all left the Great Hall, Fred and George were outraged. Ron was bummed too because he wanted to do something worthwhile, but it was impossible now. Harry seemed less concerned about it as much as Hermione. Before they reached the Common Room, Harry stopped Hermione so he could talk to her. Ron didn't seem to notice, but was agreeing with Fred and George.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, forcing away from his arm.

"You haven't been the same since I told you about Katie! Now, what is eating you?"

"You want to know what's eating me Harry?" she asked angrily.

"I do!"

"Well, it hasn't been the same since we had sex! I haven't been able to look at Ron the same since!"

"You guys went and fucked before we got here! And it was after I told you I met up with Katie!"

"We did fuck, but I pictured it was you! You... are just so much better then Ron! Better looker, better lover, hell, even a better kisser!"

"Then break up with him if you don't want to be with him!"

"I... can't. Not a lot of girls find him attractive and I don't want to be the one to ruin it."

"Well, you better hope he don't find out about us or it could be disastrous."

"I know! This guilt is feeding on my insides like a parasite."

"Look, let's sleep on it. I'm heading to bed."

"Wait Harry!" she said.

"What?" he asked, but was silent as she grabbed his face and gave him a deep kiss. She moved back and headed inside, giving him a smile.

"Bloody hell." Harry said to himself. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

After saying good night to everyone, Harry rested his head on the pillow of his familiar bed. He turned on his side and new images came into his mind: being named Champion, winning the tournament, Hermione and Cho, two girls he deeply had feelings for. Still, he hoped Ron would never know about him and Hermione. With that image, his eyes fell and he fell asleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he got dressed and arrived downstairs to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were cuddling on the couch, reading their new schedules. Neville handed Harry his and joined his two friends, who were on their way to the Great Hall. Inside, they sat down and examined their schedules.

"Not bad..." said Ron. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid... Damn it!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"We got Hagrid's class with the Slytherins."

"Fuck!" said Harry quietly.

"Oh, it shouldn't be that bad you two!" said Hermione.

"Well, you ain't the one with Double Divination!"

"Very true. That old bag Trelawney is nothing but a fraud! Always predicting your death."

"Yeah, she comes up with one every few months."

"Wonder what kind of things she will have us do this year." asked Ron.

"Knowing her it'll be something stupid." said Harry.

"What you think Hermi-" he stopped as he saw his girlfriend stuffing her face with toast. "Bloody hell, you're eating more then I do!"

"Sorry," she said, gulping down her food. "I'm just thinking of how I can make a stand against the inhumane things that House Elves are subjected to."

"yeah, and you were grinning." said Ron, grinning.

As he ate his breakfast, he could see eyes looking at him. Looking around, he saw girls from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin giving him a very special look. He shrugged this off and finished up his breakfast before getting a head start for Herbology. Walking to the Greenhouses, he couldn't help but admire the scenery. It was beautiful, sunny, and not so cloudy. A perfect day.

*Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Up next is a sex chapter with a Hufflepuff! Which one? Stay tuned!

*Should I do a chapter with Harry/Astoria Greengrass? I mean, she is 12 and Harry is 14. Any of you want a Harry/Astoria chapter?

*And because of positive comments, I am going forward with a Harry/Rita chapter in the future. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	8. Chapter 8 - In the Greenhouses

When Harry arrived in the Greenhouses, he moved to Greenhouse 5, which was the place for the 4th Years to gather. Entering, he noticed that only one person was in there and it wasn't Professor Sprout. In fact, the girl that stood there was tall, blonde hair, and wore the Hufflepuff colors.

"You're early Hannah." said Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" shrieked Hannah Abbot. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he admitted. "What you doing here so early?"

"I came to ask Professor Sprout something, but she said to wait for half an hour. That's when class starts. What are you doing here early?"

"I needed time away from Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, okay." she chuckled. "How are they?"

"Don't really pay attention, to be honest."

"I see. To be truthful, I can't stand them being together. I got nothing against Ron or Hermione, but they don't seem right for each other."

"Why you say that?"

"I don't know. Just something about them doesn't seem right."

"I bet. Any special guys you got an eye on?"

"I do, but it's embarrassing."

"Come on Hannah, we're friends. You can tell me."

"Okay! It's... Neville Longbottom."

"Really? I thought you'd be going after Ernie or Justin."

"Nah. Neville is... special. Something about him makes me so... fucking wet and horny." she said unexpectedly.

"Wait, what?" said Harry loudly.

Hannah began walking over to Harry, her legs and curves moving in a way that made Harry get an instant erection. He never noticed it before, but something about Hannah made him realize that she was a beautiful girl. Harry never looked at her in a sexual way, but this seemed to change his mind. When she got to him, she leaned in close to him.

"Didn't you just say you had feelings for Neville?"

"Harry, I'm not the type of girl who asks a guy out. If he wants me, he's gonna have to ask me out himself, even if I have to lay hints at him. And..."

"What?" he asked, scared.

"We have half an hour to kill. Let's have us some fun." she said before kissing him.

Harry didn't object to the word of a beautiful woman and let her lips smack against his. His eyes closed as he embraced the warmth of her cherry flavored lips. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close, their chests touching. Hannah ran her fingers through his black hair as she started to put her tongue into his mouth. Harry felt aroused by this and began massaging her tongue with his own. The exchange of saliva got them both horny and Hannah let him know by grabbing the bulge in his pants.

With sudden ferocity, Harry quickly picked Hannah up and sat her on a nearby table while still tongue kissing her. Once on the table, Harry backed off and removed pants until they and his boxers were around his ankles. Hannah got a full view of his erection and this pleased her. She spread her legs, allowing him in. He rushed to her and began unbuttoning her white shirt. When he removed the last button, he saw that she wore a red bra.

"I thought you were a Hufflepuff? Where is the yellow?" he smirked.

"I am... but when I look for some cock, I always wear a red bra."

"Well, good thing I'm here then."

He undid the bra from the front and moved them aside, allowing access to her C sized breasts. Harry leaned his head forward and began licking on her nipples. As he did so, Hannah tilted her head back and bathed the pleasure she was receiving. His hands ran around her, feeling every inch of skin that he could. Hannah was smooth, sexy, and one of the softest girls he had ever been with, counting Hermione.

Hannah pushed him back slowly and unbuttoned her pants, taking them off along with her Hufflepuff panties. Harry saw her vagina, which looked precious. He was sure it was like the Forbidden Fruit from the Garden of Eve. Harry wondered if she was indeed innocent.

"Harry, I'm not a virgin, if you are wondering. Ernie took it over the summer."

"That bad huh?"

"It was... decent at most. Still, he didn't have as big a cock as you."

This made Harry feeling much better as he prepared to enter his golden haired lover. Keeping her legs spread, she moved her hair back so to get a good look at the Boy-Who-Lived as he entered her. At first, it was painful, but Hannah got over it rather quickly. As he inched in more, Hannah grasped the edges of the table as pleasure increased.

"Damn Hannah, you're so tight."

She was speechless as Harry got his entire member into her. Slowly, he moved back and forth, thrusting into her tightness very carefully. Hannah closed her eyes and sighed, followed by a loud moan. For a few minutes, he kept up his speed, but increased every so often. Soon, he was close and Hannah knew it. She had him move back, which he did. That was when she got off the table and turned around, bending over and shaking her ass at him.

Harry gently felt her smoking hot ass, followed by a spanking. Hannah groaned at the impact. As he prepared to enter her pussy, Hannah stopped him. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Anal me Harry."

"Anal?"

"I am curious about it. Some of my Muggle friends say its hot."

Harry nodded, spread her ass cheeks and gently poked her anal hole with his tip. She shivered, but didn't let it effect her. Slowly he penetrated her, causing her to groan in pain. Harry stopped quickly and was about to pull out when Hannah shouted for him to go deeper. After hesitation, he agreed and pushed.

"OH FUCK!" shouted Hannah.

The deeper he went, the more painful it was for her. When he was all the way in, Hannah nodded. Back and forth he moved, thrusting in and out of her ass. The screams were loud enough to alert the entire school, but the Greenhouses were very isolated. He was slow at first, but sped up once Hannah had gotten used to it.

"HARDER HARRY! FUCKING HARDER!"

And harder is how he went. Back and forth, and fucking her like a pro, it was like a sex hungry monster took him over. She was so tight, it felt super amazing. As skin impacted skin, riplles went through her ass and it was making the table shake violently. Moans, screams, and groans escaped their mouth with each thrust and it was like heaven.

"Hannah!" he shouted. "I-I'm close!"

"Come Harry! COME IN MY ASS!"

With a final thrust, he erupted. Stream after stream shot into her most precious hole. When he shot his last bit of sperm into her, he moved back and gathered his pants as did Hannah. Once they were all dressed, Hannah swished her wand and a sweet smell overcame the area where they fucked.

"Damn Hannah, that was so awesome!"

"I'll say." she giggled. "Never thought I'd have such a fun time with you Harry."

"Me either. You're definitely better then Ernie, that's for sure."

Harry chuckled as the other students came in along with Professor Sprout. Harry waved by to Hannah, who waved back as she joined her friends. Harry joined Ron and Hermione and the class began.

"Today class," started Professor Sprout. "We will be talking about the origins of Gillyweed..."

*Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for more awesomeness!"

*And for any of those who are wondering, this is NOT connected to Sex Year/Sexy Hallows. It's its own story.


	9. Chapter 9 - Professor Moody

After the akward Herbology class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Moody. Along the way, Harry couldn't help but keep thinking about his meeting with Hannah. Ron snapped him out of it quickly.

"Harry, I still can't believe Dumbledore got us Mad-Eye Moody as a teacher!" said Ron.

"Mad-Eye?" asked Harry.

"His real name is Alastor Moody." said Hermione. "From what I heard, he's a famous Auror."

"Auror?" asked Harry again.

"Dark Wizard Catcher." stated Ron. "Bloody hell, he's responsible for half the cells in Azkaban. Rumor has it he's mad as a hatter though."

"He can't be that bad."

"Trust me mate." said Ron. "I know what I'm talking about."

In the classroom, Harry was seated next to Lavender Brown as Ron sat with Hermione. Moody came out of his office, stumbling on his hard wood cane and proceeded to his chalk board and began writing. In seconds, he spelled out his last name before turning to the class.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked. End of story, good-bye, the end!" he paused. "Any questions?" the class stayed silent. "Now, today I will be demonstrating the three Unforgivable Curses. How many of you know them?"

A few students raised their hands, including Ron. Moody looked around the room with his magical eye and looked down at Ron, who was looking very nervous.

"WEASLEY!" shouted Moody.

"Yes?" answered Ron suddenly.

"Name one of the Curses."

"Umm... my dad did ell me about one.. the Imperius Curse?"

"Ah, yes. Your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry a bit of grief a few years ago. Let me show you why."

He went to one of his cabinets and grabbed out a rather bizarre and large spider. He pointed his wand at it and said "_Engorgio_!" Setting it down on a close desk, he pointed his wand at it again.

"Imperio!"

Using his wand, he made the spider do all sorts of tricks, like tap dancing. Soon, he got very serious. Harry, distracted by recent memories, jumped as Moody had the spider jump to his desk and start dancing like a crazy thing. The class started laughing at the spiders misfortune. Everyone except Moody.

"Funny isn't it? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died down rather quickly.

"Total control!" he shouted. "That is what the Imperius Curse does. If I wanted to, I'd make the spider drown herself, or maybe go down one your throats. In the past, it was hard for any Ministry offical to know who was under the Imperius Curse or acting on their own free will."

"Can it be repelled?" asked Padma Patil.

"Indeed Ms. Patil. For a bit of the year, I will teach you to resist it, but it takes real strength of character to do so. And remember these two words: CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Scores of witches and wizards claim that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding while under the influence of the Imperius Curse, but here's the rub! How do we sort out the liars?" he sat the spider down. "Anyone know another Curse?"

Hermione's hand shot up and so did Neville's, much to Harry's surprise. Moody noticed this as well.

"What's your name?" he asked Neville.

"N-Neville Longbottom."

"Been a long time Longbottom. Not since... name a Curse."

"The C-Cruciatus Curse." he said after a long pause.

"Correct! Come..." he had Neville go to the front desk. "The Torture Curse." he aimed his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider instantly started twitching, screeching, and writhing in pain. Neville watched as the spider twitched in pain and it became painful for him as well. Hermione noticed this and became impatient.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "Can't you see its bothering him, stop it!"

Moody looked up and moved his wand away. The spider still moved but just barely. He patted Neville on the shoulder and instructed him to sit down. Moody brought the spider to Hermione and Ron's desk and sat it down.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger..." she whispered.

"Well Ms. Granger, perhaps you can give us the last curse?"

Her head shook.

"No?" he aimed his wand at the spider. "Avada Kedavra!"

A shot of green light shot out of the wand and hit the spider, killing it instantly. Harry saw and clutched his fist. That was the Curse that Voldemort used to kill his parents. The one Curse that he had survived when the madman tried to kill him as a baby.

"The Killing Curse. The last and worst of all the Curses. Unblockable. Only one person is known to have survived it." he turned to Harry. "And he is sitting in front of me."

Harry looked up at Moody and frowned. After class, The trio headed down the stairs and saw Neville staring out the window, enjoying the rain as it fell down. Hermione looked very concerned.

"Neville? You alright?"

"Why yes Hermione. What's for dinner?"

"Blokes completely lost it!" said Ron. Hermione elbowed him with force, causing Ron to bend over in pain.

"Son?" asked Moody, who had made noise as he came down the stairs. "You all right?"

"Yes Professor." said Neville quietly.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

As Neville followed Moody, the trio proceeded downstairs, but Ron was still in pain. When he asked for some help, Harry kept quiet.

"Shrug it off you fucking pussy." said Hermione angrily.

Once their lessons were finished, Ron and Harry were in the Common Room, studying, when Hermione came in with a box. They gathered around as she opened it and saw about fifty badges with different colors on them.

"What's this?" asked Harry.

"Badges I got for S.P.E.W." said Hermione.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Yeah? How many members for spew?"

"Not spew, you dumb arse! S.P.E.W... and three if you two join."

"What's it for anyway?" asked Harry.

"I've been doing research," started Hermione. "And Elf enslavement has gone back centuries! And I can't believe no one has done anything about it until now."

"Hermione, it's simple!" said Ron.

"Then enlighten me Ronald!"

"They like it! They like being enslaved!"

This made Hermione pissed off beyond belief, causing her to punch him in the face, breaking his nose. Ron kneeled on the floor as Harry kneeled down to help him.

"And no, I'm not fixing your bloody nose!" shouted Hermione.

"Come on Ron, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

"You know what Ron?" she shouted as they left. "You and I are through! Hear me? THROUGH!"

*There it is! The break up that you guys were anticipating! Stay tuned for a sex chapter with a Slytherin! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)

*And I decided to have Astoria at age 13, so it wouldn't be creepy for Harry to have sex with a 12 year old


	10. Chapter 10 - Snake in the Owlery

The next morning, Harry came down to the Common Room and began hearing people whispering. From what Seamus and Dean told him, Ron and Hermione had officially broken it off. Apparently, she had come into the Hospital shortly after sending Ron there and was threatening to pummel him to pulp, but was stopped by Madame Pomfrey. Harry sat down near Ron, who's nose had been fixed quite quickly by Pomfrey.

"So, she broke it with you mate?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"Really? You seriously don't know why?"

"No, I don't. Explain it to me?"

"Well, from what she told me in the past and from the past few days, you've been a jerk to her."

"How?"

"Not remembering your anniversary, mocking Neville, making fun of her S.P.E.W. thing, and some other stuff."

"Damn..." Ron admitted. "Never thought I was such a bad guy. God, I feel bad now."

"It's fine." Harry said as he patted Ron on the back. "You'll find someone new."

"I hope this won't effect my friendship with her."

"Yeah, I hope the same."

As soon as he said that, Hedwig came flying into the room with a note from Sirius. Reading it, he understood that his Godfather had heard rumors around and his scar was another one. Sirius wanted Harry to keep his friends close and to give them his best. Harry sat it down and began writing a response letter and telling Sirius that he was fine and it was all fine.

With that, he headed out to the Owlery, where he would use a different owl to mail it for him. Once he got to the always dirty Owlery, he bumped into an old foe of his: Pansy Parkinson. Even for Harry, she was fairly attractive, sporting short black hair, a meager expression, and sparkly new robes.

"Potter. What are you doing here?"

"Mailing something. You?"

"None of your business!" as soon as she started to leave, she remembered something. "You know something Scar-Head?"

"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"I couldn't help but notice something new about you." she said as she stepped close to him.

"And that would be...?"

"You are no longer the Boy-Who-Lived, but now the Man-Who-Lived. You matured."

"I did?"

"Yes... you lost your innocence, didn't you?"

"Uhh..." he said as a bulge came into his pants, causing her to look down.

"Well, well, Potter is a dog."

"Woof?"

"Maybe you can do something for me that Draco can't ever do."

"What's that?"

"Fuck me."

Before Harry could say another word, Pansy had kneeled in front of him and pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing himself. Without much hesitation, she took his erection in her warm hands and stuffed it into her mouth, slowly going back and forth. Harry moaned loudly at this. Never had a girl been so quick to blow his sausage like that.

"Pansy!" he whispered. "Oh Merlin.

Instead of moving back and talking to him, she continued to pleasure him, sucking him and using her tongue to add more to his experience. One of her hands moved and she started cupping his balls, desperately trying not to squeeze them too hard. Being on his foes, she wanted to cause him some pain, but she was feeling generous that day.

For a few more minutes, she blew him so much that he was close to orgasm. Hearing this, Pansy pulled back and looked up at him, a smile coming onto her snake like face. She stood up and unbuttoned her shirt and bra, letting him have access to her C sized breasts. Pansy leaned against the wall that was near the Owlery stairs and posed sexily for him.

He walked ob over to her and lifted up one of her legs and began suckling and licking each of her two nipples. Pansy moaned quietly at this and had Harry let her leg down. As he licked them, his hand moved into her pants, where he found her already wet pussy and started fingering her. Instantly her eyes widened and her mouth gave a great big 'O'.

"Fuck!" she said.

He soon stopped licking her and pulled down her pants, panties and all. He got a good look at her somewhat hairy vagina and saw her lift up a leg for him. Harry took her leg and had it wrap around him. Slowly, he positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed in. Pansy didn't groan from pain, since she had done this before. It didn't take long for him to get all the way inside her.

"Fuck me Potter. Fuck me!"

He didn't say a word. As he was about to thrust into her, her other leg wrapped around him, keeping him within her grasp. Because she was so wet, he had an easier time thrusting in and out of his arch enemies girlfriend. This was twice now he was having sex with a woman that was taken, the first being Hermione, but that hadn't lasted long.

"Yeah Potter!" Pansy screamed into his ear. "Fuck me! Yeah! OOOOOHHHHH! RIGHT THERE!"

"Like that, do ya Pans?"

He couldn't get a word out of her since her moans made it clear he was doing something to her that Draco couldn't. First once, he felt immortal, like he was the most craved man in the entire world, or at least at Hogwarts. As he continued to do her, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed furiously, sticking their tongues in each others mouths and having the best time while at it.

Harry let her down and turned her around, asking her to bend over. She did so and eagerly awaited him. Quickly, he thrusted into her already wet cunt and continued plowing her like the naughty snake she was. Every hit of skin made her ass ripple and it went through her entire body. She was being fucked so good, he screamed at him.

"Faster Potter! Harder too! FUCK ME POTTER!"

He did as he was instructed. Although, being faster and harder was a bit much for them both since they came instantly at the same time. Their juices joined forces and oozed from he rpussy, causing Harry to move back and rest on the steps. Pansy inched down to the floor and onto he rknees. They both panted heavily until she turned to him.

"Fuck Potter! That was... the most amazing fuck I ever had in my whole damn life!"

"Yeah?" he panted. "You gave me quite possibly the best blowjob I ever received."

"I have that gift." she winked at him. "And the others willw anna hear about this."

"Others?"

"My Slytherin friends. You know, Daphne, Tracey, and even Astoria."

"Why her? She's 13."

"So? She's old enough to enjoy a good fuck."

"Well, as long as they don't tell anyone else, then okay." he looked down at his cock, which was still oozing cum. "Can you clean me up Pansy?" he asked, pointing at his cock.

"Sure," she said, coming over and blowing him again.

A minute later, she was done and quite happy by the result of seducing him.

"Better then Draco?" he asked

"Fuck yeah! A trillion times better."

"You dating him?"

"Yes, but it's been only a few weeks. Had sex on the first date too. It was grand, but not as amazing as us."

"I bet."

"And do you want to know something?" she asked as she got dressed and was about to leave.

"What's that?" he asked, putting on his pants.

"You are bigger then he is." she winked before leaving.

*How'd you enjoy this one? And I don't know who I want Harry to end up with. I already did Hermione in Sex Year/Sexy Hallows, and I got some stories going on with Harry/Tonks and Harry/Angelina, but I want someone different for him to be with at the end of this story. As much as I love the Harry/Hermione pairing, I don't wanna do it a second time. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Hermione's Stress

As it was near the beginning of October, the trio, who had become more distant since Ron and Hermione's breakup, walked to the bulletin board in the Common Room and sat an announcement for the arrivals of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. As they went to the couch to do some weekend homework, Hermione overheard some girls talking about how they hoped the Durmstrang men would be attractive.

"Honestly!" she said to Harry. "I can't stand girls who only care if a guy is handsome."

"Lockhart," Ron couched innocently. Hermione ignored him.

After half an hour, Ron left to go see Dean and Seamus near the One Eyed Witch Passage. When he was gone, Hermione quickly expressed herself by leaning into Harry and kissing him. Harry jumped back, utterly surprised by the move.

"What was that for Hermione?"

"I couldn't do that with Ron here, now could I?"

"I thought what we did at the Cup was a one time thing?"

"Harry, Ron makes me very stressed. Even when he's not saying anything, I feel stressed. Nowadays, I need you to take the stress away... by having sex with me."

"Are you sure? What if Ron catches on?"

"Please, he's too stupid to remember what he ate for breakfast this morning."

"Eh, that's somewhat true. Okay, why not?"

Hermione put down her book, which was an odd thing, and took his wrist. She dragged through the portrait hole and into a nearby closet, which Filch never used. Hermione closed it and locked it, then cast a anti-spell around the area so no one would be suspicious. Harry could tell that she was extremely horny and confirmed it when he saw a look of lust in her eyes.

"Harry," she began as she started taking off her robes with Harry doing the same. "I've been wanting you again since the Cup and it's been killing me not having that huge sausage of yours inside me!"

"What about the train? When you and Ron fucked?"

"I felt disgusted by it. I just imagined it was you. Hell, I almost said your name a few times."

"Really?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah. Now, enough talk Harry! Let's get to fucking!" she said as they both got naked and she pushed him onto a chair behind him.

She quickly kneeled before him, spreading his legs and staring at his erection. Hermione licked her lips and took the throbbing member and gave it a nice long lick, making him moan. After giving him a few more strokes, her mouth opened and she put his entire length in her mouth, sucking and bobbing her lover. Harry moaned his loudest, knowing that Hermione had slightly given him a better blowjob then Pansy.

Even Harry was amazed by how much she was able to stuff into her mouth. He shuddered as he tongue began moving around, licking every part of him that she could manage. His head tilted back and his eyes closed. Harry bathed in the pleasure that Hermione was giving him and he hoped he could returned the favor.

A minute later, Hermione stopped even when he wasn't close to orgasm. Harry objected, but Hermione said it was her turn to be pleasured, so she had him get up and she took a seat. She spread her sexy and smooth legs and used two fingers, allowing him to see her precious pussy. Harry went onto his knees and placed her legs on his shoulders. He looked up at her and saw that sex hungry look in her eyes. As she eagerly awaited his tongue, he sighed and began.

He flicked her folds with his tongue, sending shivers up her spine. He teased her by rubbing it with his nose. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her fist clutch up. He knew she was getting testy, so he didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. He started with slow licks, going up and down, easing her hornyness by a bit.

When she started digging her nails into his head, he knew it was time to increase the pleasure. Harry began licking her faster, as fast as he could muster. Hermione's eyes widened and she moaned her loudest. Her legs began to cross, pushing his head into her crotch area and keeping him there as he continued.

Minutes later, Hermione was making short girly moans as she got close to her orgasm. In just a few more satisfying licks, Harry had made his lover cum. Her juices came out of her land hit Harry in his glasses, obstructing his view. Hermione giggled, grabbed her wand that was beside her and waved it, thus cleaning up his glasses. She got up and walked over to a large crate and jumped up on it, lying down and spreading her legs as she had done before.

"Fuck me Harry." she said plainly. "Fuck me good like you did at the Cup."

"Okay," he whispered as he took a hold of her legs.

He pulled her closer and slowly pushed his way into her body. Hermione, not wanting it slow this time, wrapped her legs around him and forced him in all the way, making her groan. Hermione assured him that it didn't hurt and he believed her. She would never lie to Harry and that was what her special to him. Maybe even love.

With her legs wrapped around him, she laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling as Harry started thrusting in and out of her and quickened speeds. Thoughts ran through both their minds and they were basically emotional thoughts. Did Hermione truly love him? Did Harry truly love her? What if they dated? Ron would surely find out and be more then upset. He'd be furious! Whatever the case, they just wanted to enjoy this moment of lust and passion.

For the next few minutes, Harry was a monster. By Hermione's instruction to go harder and faster, he did just that. For a bit, he had pinned her down, roughing up her cunt and nearly cumming twice. When he let go, She got up as he was still pumping her and sat up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. He continued, holding her back and cute little ass and worked his magic.

"Harry!" she moaned in his ear. "Oh Merlin! Yes! Oh fuck! FUCK! Right there baby! Right there!"

"H-Hermione?" he panted.

"P-Please... anal me Harry. I want you too!"

Hermione had just taken the words out of his mouth. He suddenly stopped and took his cock out of her. She bent over the crate and spread her ass cheeks for him. Hermione said that she never let Ron anal her because she wanted to lose her anal cherry to Harry. He teased her, but not that much. Harry had always wanted to anal Hermione and wasn't about to wait. Thrusting quickly into her, he found that she wasn't that tight. Turns out, Hermione, over the summer, had used a dildo to prepare her just in case this sort of thing happened.

She felt some pain, but Hermione Granger was a tough girl. Hell, she had been Petrified in their Second Year, so a little anal wasn't the most painful thing she had experienced. Spanking her gorgeous ass cheeks, he thrusted hard into her, giving them both great amount of pleasure. She was so warm, and still somewhat tight even after he had easily pushed into her.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Fuck me! OHH FUCK! FUCK ME!"

"Like that, you naughty little lioness?"

"Just fuck me!"

This went on for another few minutes before Harry quickly came, causing him to cum heavy loads into her ass. He had fucked her a second time and it was when she was a single woman, free of any commitment. When the last of his semen shot into her, he took himself out and sat on the chair, exhausted. Hermione cleaned herself up and sat on his lap, still naked. Wrapping her arms around him, she began making out with him.

"Harry, that was amazing." she smiled.

"Yeah, it was. I never felt so much pleasure before."

"Harry?" she asked kindly.

"Yes?"

"Would... you consider dating me?"

"Dating you? You just dumped Ron."

"I know, but... Can I ask you something?"

"Come on Hermione, you can tell me anything. We are best friends and lovers after all."

"Well... I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." he said as he kissed her.

"You do?" she asked, shocked.

"I do. Hermione, even though it might piss off Ron, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" she screamed. "Yes I will!" they made out for about five minutes before it was getting late.

As they were dressed and headed back to the Common Room, they held hands, a sign of their new relationship. People had to give them a second look to see if they were dreaming. When they passed Ron however, he just shrugged and went on, not caring if Harry dated his ex.

"Harry?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I never want to leave you."

"The same. There is nothing that can separate us. Not this tournament, not Hell, not anything!"

"I believe you."

*Oh, but he is wrong! There is the arrival of Beauxbatons and Fleur, there is the constant seduction of Katie Bell, and other challenges! Stay Tuned! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)

*And I know I said the Harry/Hermione pairing wouldn't happen, but this is a temporary pairing like Harry/Katie in Sex Year. They will eventually break up and I have an idea on mind on how he can fuck other girls while being with her... by use of less powerful Obliviate spell to erase the orevious hour from the girls' mind. What you guys think?


	12. Chapter 12 - Goblet of Fire

Word had quickly gotten around about the new couple that was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron was still friends with them both, but did feel a little betrayal in his stomach. He still sat with them in the Common Room and in the Great Hall, but he didn't really care if they were dating. It wasn't worth losing his best friend over a girl.

October 30th had arrived quickly and it was a great day for all of the students. Many of them, including the trio, went outside to see if they could spot the coming schools. Once 6 pm had passed, it started. In the distance, Fred noticed something flying towards the school. Before long, it turned out to be a flying carriage and flying horses were in front of it.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday!" said George.

As the flying carriage passed them, Colin Creevy noticed the water in the Lake. It appeared to be a small boat coming out from it, but soon turned into a massive ship, kinda like an old one that pirates used to sail on. It sailed slowly near the boathouse, but before they could see the students, they were called into the Great Hall.

Sitting at their normal area, harry sat by Hermione while holding her hand. Ron was right beside him looking around and in the direction of Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw in their Year. As everyone was situated, Professor Dumbledore stood up front and silenced the room.

"Welcome! Without delay, allow me to introduce our first guests. Coming from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I introduce the Beauxbatons and their Headmistress: Madame Maxine."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and a groups of twenty or so girls dress in blue and fancy hats came in, walked dramatically. The men, including Harry, were transfixed on them. Hermione noticed this as Harry couldn't take his eyes off of them. The girls danced as they made their way to Dumbledore. Madame Maxine, however, was far from beautiful. She was extremely tall, about as tall as Hagrid. She walked pleasantly to Dumbledore and allowed him to kiss her hand.

"Now!" shouted Dumbledore. "Our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master: Igor Karkaroff!"

A group of twenty men came in and began jumping around with staffs. Behind them were Igor Karkaroff, a rough looking man who looked to have an evil about him and a very familiar face that Ron noticed rather quickly.

"Blimey it's him! Harry! It-It's... Victor Krum!"

"Ron," said Hermione. "He's only a Quidditch player. A very... attractive Quidditch player." she bit her lip again. "_Oh, how I wish I could have that man inside me. I bet he has a monster of a cock_." she thought.

"Just a Quidditch Player?!" whispered Ron, so to avoid a scene. "He's the best Seeker in the world! Uh, no offense Harry."

"None taken." said Harry

Harry was sure Ron was about to have a nerdgasm from just seeing his favorite Seeker. Hermione looked at the Quidditch player and bit her lip, a sign that she was somewhat attracted to him. This was something Harry noticed, though set to ignore it.

"Albus, old friend!" said Igor. "How are you?"

"Blooming, thank you Professor Karkaroff!" cheered Dumbledore.

The Beauxbatons girls all sat at an extension of the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang boys sat with the Slytherins. This made Ron super jealous as Krum was striking a conversation with Malfoy.

"Bloody git!" said Ron. "I bet someone as brilliant as Krum can see through Malfoy."

As the feast continued, Professor Dumbledore addressed everyone about the last two judges who would be at Hogwarts during the Tournament: Ludo Bagman and Bartimus Crouch. When he finished the introductions, Mr. Filch brought in something heavy and set it up high near Dumbledore. He lifted the sheet covering it and it looked to be massive goblet that had fire coming out of it. Dumbledore touched it and sighed.

"The Goblet of Fire! Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have made arrangements and organized the three tasks that each Champion is going to face. The Tasks themselves are very dangerous and not to be taken lightly. They will be spread throughout the school year and they will all test the champions in different ways... strength, smarts, and others."

"Any student of age is eligible to enter. Please, put your name and school on a bit of parchment and set it into the Goblet bay tomorrow evening, when we will see who will compete. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun..."

After the feast, Ron and Harry began walking to the Common Room when Hermione averted the group. She had noticed the Hufflepuff 7th Year, Cedric Diggory hanging with friends. When he left them, she saw it as her chance.

"Hello Cedric." she said cutely.

"Uhhh, Ginny Weasley, right?"

"Um, no. It's Hermione. Hermione Granger?"

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry! I'm terrible with names."

"It's okay. So, are you going to enter?"

"Yes I am, actually. With any luck, I'll be the only Hogwarts student to do so."

"I'm no so sure. The Weasley Twins are going to try and enter."

"Aren't they underage?"

"Yes, but since when has anything stopped them?"

"Too true. Is it true you are seeing Harry Potter?"

"Yes it is." she said, frowning.

"I'm actually interested in someone actually. You Know Cho Chang?"

"That 'interesting' Ravenclaw girl in our Year?"

"Yeah. Black hair, Asian?"

"Oh yes, I do. What about her?"

"I'm thinking of asking her out. You know anything about her?"

"Can't say I do."

"Oh, okay then. Well, see you later, Hermione." Cedric said as he walked away.

"_Oh, I will see you later... after some thorough seduction... I wonder what size his dick is? Bet he's a monster in the sack!_" she thought.

In the Common Room, Ron had gone to bed while Harry stayed up to catch up on homework. When Hermione came in, she hopped on the couch and laid down, her head on his lap. She stared up at him.

"Yes?" he asked, putting down his book.

"Where's Ron at?"

"Went to bed."

"It's all so exciting, this Tournament, huh?"

"I guess."

"We actually know someone who will be entering."

"Who?"

"Cedric!"

"Diggory? Did not know. How'd you know?"

"I asked him."

"So, you talked to him?"

"Yeah, after we left the Great Hall. And he called me Ginny!"

"That's funny." he chuckled. "Hey, I'm going to bed too. Night Hermione." he said, kissing her good night and heading upstairs.

When the Common Room was empty, Hermione looked up at the ceiling and pondered. She closed her eyes and was deep in though. Her hand felt all over her body and ultimately went into her pants. Using her middle finger, she started playing with herself furiously. Hermione bit her lip and moaned a few times. All that was on her mind, was being double teamed by Krum and Cedric. No thought of being fucked by Harry or Ron entered her mind through it all.

"V-Victor!" she whispered. "Cedric! Merlin, you guys are so big! So fucking big!" she continued for a few minutes. "Boys, I-I'm cumming! Yes, let's cum together! Oooooohhhhh!" she shrieked as she came.

When she was done with her orgasm, she panted heavily before heading upstairs, taking a shower and disposing of her cum soaked panties. She knew she'd have to get those two in her bed somehow, someway, but... what would Harry think?

*Man, I made Hermione into a whore. Thanks to 'tenga', who gave some good and bad things to say about this fic and how I portray Hermione, and I thank him/her for giving me the idea of her cheating with Krum and Cedric behind Harry's back.

*Next up, Harry is doing the DO with a girl that ISN'T Hermione! Both him and her are cheaters, so we shall see what happens! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Persuading Angelina

In the middle of the night, Harry awoke from a sex dream. In it, he had been older and was having intercourse with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, two Slytherins. He awoke with a huge boner and decided to get his mind right by going to the fireplace and thinking. Downstairs, he saw that Hermione too had trouble sleeping.

"Hey babe." he said, sitting next to her.

"Hey Harry. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same with me. And... I been thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you ever think about fucking other girls?"

"No," he lied. "Do you think about fucking other guys?"

"No," she lied.

"Why you ask?"

"I was just thinking about it. Back home, a girl named Amanda Dennis was known for... sleeping around with loads of men. Some were as young as 13 while others were as old as 30. No one liked her and she is 14, mind you."

"Says you."

"Harry, she ended up getting pregnant with a 28 year old guys baby. He got in trouble and Amanda was forced to give it up."

"Your telling me this why?"

"Because, I do not want to be one of those whorish girls. I want to be respected and appreciated."

"Really?" he asked, not believing a word she said.

"Yes! Now, fuck me. I had a sex dream and I need to be relieved." she said getting up, dropping her shorts down, and bending over the couch.

Harry moved his boxers down, got behind her and began doing her doggy. As he did so, he began thinking that Hermione had something in mind. Something that would hurt Harry if he didn't do anything. He knew that if what he thought was true, he'd have to break up with her, but the sex was just so good for him.

"Harder," she said.

He went harder and harder, trying to please her, but eventually she pushed him back and told him to head off to bed, for she was gonna finish herself. He wasn't pleasing her anymore and this made him furious. Getting into bed, he told himself that he would pleasure the first girl that would come onto him Even if it was someone older.

The next morning, Harry awoke normally, getting dressed and heading downstairs. In the Common Room, there was barely anyone there other then a few First Years and they were just about to leave. Just as he was about to head out too, the door to the girls Dorms opened and Angelina Johnson popped out.

"Oh, hello there Harry."

"Hey Angelina. Where is everybody?"

"Probably heading down to the Great Hall to see people put their names into that Goblet."

"Are you?"

"Fuck no! I got more important things to worry about, Harry!"

"You should enter. I'd be great having a Gryffindor as a Champion."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just wanna get some food."

As she began to leave, Harry took her wrist and stopped her.

"You aren't gonna stop me Harry. No matter what you do, I'm no-" she was shut up by Harry pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. She pushed back from him. "Harry Potter! Aren't you dating Granger?!"

"I can't control myself Angelina. My hormones are raging for you. Hermione can wait. Plus, she cheated on Ron with me, so whats to stop her from doing the same to me?"

"Well, I haven't had a good shag since Third Year. Okay then, as long as we keep this quiet?"

"Yeah, sure. And if you enjoy it, you are going to put your name in the Goblet." he smiled.

"Fine!"

They went to a nearby closet, which had a few boxes and shelves. Angelina closed the door and locked it. Before Harry could react, Angelina was kneeling down and undoing his pants. When she pulled his boxers and pants all the way down, she got a good look at his erection.

"Definitely the biggest meat I've had." she smiled.

Angelina took it and started licking his length, savoring the taste with every millisecond. After a few licks, she stroked him before putting her warm lips around his cock and began bobbing her head, pleasing The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry looked down at her, admiring the beautiful woman he had met when he became a Quidditch player just in his First Year. She used to dislike him, but now they were good friends and even better teammates.

A few minuted passed before she got up and removed all her clothes. She hopped onto the box and laid down, spreading her legs for Harry to see. Angelina was neatly shaved and could see no pubic hair of any kind. He got on his knees, heaved her legs onto his shoulders, and thus started licking her sweet area.

"Oh!" shrieked Angelina.

She held onto her boobs and massaged them. Harry flicked his tongue between her folds, going for her clit. He even had to use his fingers to spread her pussy lips and get his tongue deep into her, causing more moans. As he did that, his hands went up and down near smooth, bare legs and he admired them. Hermione had nice legs too, but they weren't as smooth as Angelina's. Harry's moeved away when he had tasted enough of what was Angelina Johnson.

When he moved back from her pussy, he licked his lips, admitting that she tasted like a Goddess. Angelina smiled as she got up, turned around and bent over. Spreading her legs, she turned her head and spanked herself, wanting Harry to fuck her horny pussy. He was more then happy to oblige. So, getting into position, he pushed forward, penetrating her without mercy.

"Merlin!" shouted Angelina. "You're so big!"

"I know." he gloated.

He thrusted into her fast and hard, causing her ass to send ripples through her body. Harry held her hips in place and continued. She held onto the corners of the box as Harry did her like the naughty girl she was. Angelina moaned a few times and even said his name as he pleasured her. She had been without cock for so long, it was good to have a little intimacy once in a while.

"Oh Harry! Fuck me baby! Fuck me! Right there OH YES!"

"Merlin, you're so horny!"

When it got heated, Harry spanked her a few times before exiting her pussy and asked if she would like it up her ass. Angelina screamed 'yes' and Harry shrugged. As she requested it up her anal hole hard and fast, he did just that. With one quick movement, his entire meat was up her ass and she couldn't have been happier.

"Sweet Merlin Harry! It hurts, but I can take it! Fuck me OH MY ASS! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Before long, he was fucking her ass as if he had been doing it for years. He bent forward and turned her head before kissing her deeply. His tongue went into her mouth and wrestled her tongue with his own. Sweat began pouring onto their bodies, but it was only a little bit. He had never felt so much pleasure, even from Hermione, Pansy, or even Hannah. If this was what it was like to have sex behind Hermione's back, he would do this more often, even if it was wrong.

With one final thrust, Harry Potter came, shooting his semen into her butt and filling it up like a pro. When he took himself out, he collapsed onto the floor and Angelina soon followed, ooze still coming from her ass. She wrapped herself around him and made out with him for a few minutes.

"Harry, that was so fucking good! I couldn't remember what a good shag felt like."

"It's been a while since I enjoyed sex that much, to be honest."

"Hermione ain't that good?"

"She's brilliant, but you were so much better."

"Aww, thank yous Harry." she said ash she kissed him again. "We're gonna have to do this again sometime."

"I agree. So, are you gonna enter?"

"The tournament? Hmm... well, you did pleasure me to the max, so... yes!"

*I may not be doing these as often as I wanna take a small break from Harry Potter M stuff. So, please be patient and Review, Follow, and Favorite :)

*And I know I accept all forms of opinions, but it goes too far when I get threats and people whining about 'this is not what Harry (or other characters) would do'. So, if you don't like how I portray a character, then exit the story and read something else! If I continue to get threats or ALL CAPS, I will report you! Please, I make these stories for entertainment and that's the way its gonna be! So think about what you are gonna say before typing it up? If not, I will report you or if it goes way too far, I will delete whatever story I got the most rage on! And I don't wanna do that. Read for the entertainment of it and if you wanna rage, keep it to yourself or exit the story. Thank you

*And none of this is my own idea. All characters, books, and everything belongs to Warner Brothers and Ms. JK Rowling, my favorite Author :) Long Live JK Rowling!


End file.
